The New Kid On The Block
by FallenRebelAngel
Summary: Heero moves from L1 high to L2 high and meets a girl named Dail Maxwell. They become the best of friends, but Relena is trying to kill Heero.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story... It's safe for all ages... I wrote it back in 2001-2002... **The Gundam Wing characters DO NOT belong to me...** Dail is a name me and a friend came up with when were first started to write poems and stories... Please let me know what you think of what I have typed out so far, I am rewriting it as I go along...

THE NEW KID ON THE BLOCK

Hi my name is Dail Maxwell and I would like to tell you how this all started...

The year was 195 AC and I was 17 years old in the 12th grade at L2 High. I was sitting in my 2nd hour, which is English, the only class I have an A in, the rest are B's. We were reading "A Last Chance" when we had a new student come in the class. He was 6'4", dark brown hair that was wild, cobalt blue eyes, and his name was Heero Barton.

Lucky for me the only seat left open was right next to me. All eyes were on him as he made his way to his new seat. Everyone in the classroom tried to talk to him, but he would not say one word. I asked him if he knew where his next class was and all he did was hand me his folder, and I never would have guessed that we had all the same class at the same time. I told him to just follow me and I'll show him where his classes are cause I was in the same classes. After everyone calmed down Mrs. Lynn picked back up in the story after telling Heero to just look on with me and that he would have his books tomorrow. We finished teh story with 30 minutes left in class so we had to write a second ending for the story.

After class I lead Heero to my locker so that he knew where 1st hour was and to put my books up, then it was off to lunch. While we were eating I told Heero what happened in all the classes Chemistry, English, Math, Art, Music, and P.E.. Not long after I started to tell him what happened 3rd hour, Lena as everyone calls her, but her real name is Relena, came over. Now Lena is the head cheerleader that thinks she can get what ever she wants from everyone, and she use to be my best friend til she became a cheerleader in 9th grade and I didn't. When Lena got to the table she didn't say one word to me, but started telling Heero all about the school dance coming up soon and asked him to go with her. All Heero said to her was no. Lena didn't look happy about that but dropped it and left saying under her breath I won't be told no. When Lena was out of ear shot I asked Heero why he lied to Lena. Heero told me that he didn't really lie to her, its just that she reminded him to much of his crazy ex Helen back at L1 High, and that he might not go cause he only knows one person at the school so far. Heero asked if I was going to the dance and I told him that I didn't have a date so I dont think I am, plus I'm not big on crowds like my brother Duo.

Then Heero did something I didn't expect, Heero asked me if I would go to the dance with him. When I asked why me all he said was that he wanted to get to know me more. After lunch I lead the way to art class and showed Heero where everything was. In class we were working on drawing our neighbor, I always sat in the back of the class so no one ever drew me but I had a folder full of drawings of everyone else in class. But today was a different story, Heero sat next to me. When the teacher was done telling us what we were doing everyone went to go get there supplies.

After only 40 minutes drawing I found Heero staring at me. When I asked why he was staring at me he said that he wanted to get my face just right. I asked if I could see what he had s far and he told me when I'm done.

10 minutes to the end of class both Heero and I were done. Heero handed me his drawing I was shocked at what I saw. I saw myself in a long deep purple formal dress, hair pulled up on top of my head, and a dozen red roses in my arms staring back at me. I handed Heero my drawing of him and the look that I saw in his face was loving and shocked at the same time. I drew him standing in front of a wide window wearing a deep blue tux, looking like he was waiting on someone. Heero said that he loved the picture.

The teacher asked us to come up and show our pictures to the class one table at a time. Trowa and Quatre went first, and as always Quatre had Trowa sitting on a white horse riding into the distance, and Trowa had Quatre in a white wedding dress standing in an arch way of a church. Wufie and Sally went second. Sally had Wufie standing in front of little kids. Wufie had Sally posed in a fighting stance wearing a Chinese warrior outfit. Noin and Zechs went third, both had the other one standing in military officers uniform. Lena and Kathy were forth. Lena drew herself standing in a wedding dress latched onto Heero's arm. Kathy drew Lena laying down in a coffin. Finally it was our turn, when we got to the front and showed our pictures everyone was speachless.


	2. Chapter 2

While we where walking down the hall heading to gym we could hear everyone talking about our pictures. In gym class Lena came up to Heero and started to talk to him about his picture and telling him how she loved that he drew her looking like that but that she didn't like my drawing of him. After she was done talking to Heero she walked over to me and told me to stay away from her Heero. Unknowing to her Heero was standing right behind her and he did not look happy. Before Lena or I knew what was about to happen, Heero walked up behind me and wraped his arms around my waist, which was odd cause I'm only 5'7" so he had to lean down. Heero looked at Lena and asked if there was something she needed help with, when she said no we were just talking about the dance and who we were going with, which was a lie but I never got to say that. Heero said ok and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said that he needed one more member for his basketball team and pulled me away while telling Lena that he was stealing me. When Heero and I where away from Lena I asked him what that was about all he said was that he didn't like how Lena was talking to me. When I asked why he kissed me and said that he was stealing his girl back, he told me that was the only thing he could think of. And he told me that Lena asked him to go to the dance again.

Heero and I were sitting on the bench waiting our turn on the court. While we where waiting we found out that we both love to play basketball and alittle bit more about each other. As soon as we started to talk about his truck, a 190 Wing 4, it was our turn on the court, and who would of guessed that we were facing Lena's team. The match took 10 minutes cause Lena kept stearing at Heero and not passing the ball, so when I would steal the ball she would yell out that I stepped on her foot. The coach waved it off and the game stayed in play ending 42 to 10.

While we where waiting for the next round I asked Heero where he lived at and found out that he only lives 6 blocks from me. I asked if he wanted to come over and hang out and he said that he would but his truck wasn't working right now. I told him that it was fine that we could just use my car a 196 Deathscythe 3. He asked where I found one that old and I told him that is was my dad's old racer.

Finally it was our turn again and it was against James' team, we won 38 to 29. By the end of all the games, we won all three of our games, against Lena's 42-10, against James' 38-29, and against Trowa's 27-16. We still had 20 minutes of class time left so the coach said to team up into two teams for one last game or sit and talk. We all chose to play one more game. Lena and myself where the captains, and to make if fair coach fliped a coin and Lena called heads but the coin landed on tails so I got to pick first and I picked Heero. Each team had 15 players. My team was myself, Heero, Trowa, Sally, Noin, James, Nick, Amy, Chris, Quatre, Harry, Fred, George, Jenny, and Tiff. Lena's team was herself, Dorthy, Bob, Wufie, Zechs, Treize, Derek, Caine, Alex, Josh, Daniel, Taylor, May, Steph, and Brian. The game ended with my team winning with the score of 56 to 19. After the game was over we went and changed clothes, and left the building.

I asked Heero if he would like a ride home and he said that would be great, so we headed to my car. When we got there Heero asked why there was 2 parking spots on both sides of the car. I told him that everyone was scared to park next to it cause my dad crashed in a race that he never lived to see finish and the car came out with no real bad damage done, just a few dents and scratches. As I opened the trunk to put our bags away, Lena came running at us and yelling for Heero. He looked at me with a pleading look of lets go now please. As soon as I had the car started and was fixing to pull out, Lena was hanging onto the passenger door trying to open it and pull Heero out saying that he need to get out this death trap of a car and away from that slut, me. I leaned over and placed a kiss on Heero's cheek told Lena bye and gased it.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we where 2 blocks away from the school he asked me what Lena ment by death trap and why did she call you a slut? I told him that everyone has nicknamed the car Death Bringer, but I call him Shin, cause of my fathers crash. And the story behind calling me a slut, well, that all started when I became more popular then she was. So she started spreading rumors that I was sleeping with guys and girls from other schools. Heero didn't know what to say.

Less then 3 minutes later we where outside my house. We grabed our bags and went upstairs to put my bag away then headed to the kitchen to grab some soads. Once we our soads and some snacks we went out back and I showed Heero the whole house. Heero looked at his watch and said that he needed to get home so he could work on his truck while there was still daylight. So we went and got his bag and headed to his house after I left a note for mom telling her where I went.

At Heero's house he showed me his truck and it was all over the place. He said that I could stay and help out if I wanted to. So I stayed and and helped Heero work on the engine for 2 hours. At 9pm I told Heero that I would see him at school tomorrow unless he wanted me to come over and pick him up. He said that would be great, so I told him that I would be over at 7:20 in the morning.

Back home mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. When I came in she asked me how my day went and I told her about Heero. When we sat down to eat mom told me how work was. After dinner I helped with the dishes and then went to bed.

The next two weeks of school went by fast. Everyday after school I would help Heero work on his truck. Before we knew it, it was the day before the dance. Enstead of going to Heero's to work on his truck, I went to go pick up my dress. As soon as I got home I showed it to mom and she loved it. After I hung it on the back of my door I realized it was the same dress Heero drew me in 2 weeks earlier. Around 10pm Heero called and asked if I would like to go for a ride, I asked my mom if it was ok and she said I could and told Heero that I would love to. Less then 5 minutes later Heero was knocking on the front door, mom let him in and called up to me say he was here. As I came down the stairs the picture I drew of him started to look like it was coming true only with out the tux.

Once we where in his truck we headed downtown. When we reached the beach Heero parked teh truck and we got out and started to walk on the beach. After walking for 10 minutes we sat down on a big rock. Heero was quite for a while. When he started to talk he asked if he could ask me a question. I said sure what is it Heero you can ask me anything. He looked at me and I could see love and fear in his eyes. Heero asked me if I would be his girlfriend. I was shocked by the question, but said that I would love to go out with him. We stayed at teh beach til 11:30pm then headed back to my house. Heero walked me to the door told me he would be here at 7pm to pick me up and then gave me a kiss.

I was up at 8am getting everything ready for the dance when mom came in saying that Heero just called and said that he would be alittle late cause he needed to run to the store for his mom before the dance. We messed around with my hair for hours to see how to put it up. At noon we had lunch and watched TV until 5pm when I went to take a shower. Once I was out it was 5:40pm so mom helped me put my hair up on top of my head and have curls coming down, it took an hour to do my hair. At 7pm I slipped into my dress and put my make-up on. At 7:25pm the door bell rang. I knew it was Heero cause I saw his truck pull in. Mom went and opened the door, and told Heero that I would be down in a few. As I came down the stairs I saw Heero standing in front of the bay window in the frontroom, looking just like the drawing I did. When I made it top the bottom of the steps I say that Heero was holding a dozen red roses for me. I was so shocked that I didnt know what to say. Mom told us to have fun and that she would see us later.

When we got to the dance Lena was outside waiting on someone and I guessed it was Heero. So when we started heading into the school I leaned on Heero acting like I was cold and he played along with it and wraped his arm around my bare shoulders. Once the dance started Lena tryed all that she could to get Heero and myself away from each other so she could move in on Heero. More times then I could count I found Lena dancing next to us and bumping into Heero and then blaming her partner, or she would step on my dress. Heero and I finally left the dance floor and sat down for a break. The dance went on for 4 more hours. At the end of the dance the king and queen where crowned. For queen it was between Lena, Dorthy, and myself. For king it was Trowa, Tommy, and Heero. As anyone could guess Lena was crowned queen. As for king it was a close call, but Heero beat Tommy by 4 votes. The dance floor was cleared off for the king and queen dance, but everyone could see that Lena had other ideas in her head. When the song started Lena moved her hands to Heero's shoulders and tried to lean up and kiss him. Heero blocked the kiss and walked off the dance floor and sat down at our table. Lena started to walk over, and Heero grabed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. When Lena got to our table she tried to blame Heero walking off the dance floor on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Less then 10 minutes after Heero and I left, I saw Lena's pink limo following us. Heero stepped on the gas. When we got to my house we ran inside and locked the door. Mom walked in and asked how the dance was, we told her it was fine and then headed upstairs to change.

When we came down stairs mom told us good night and went to bed so we watched TV for 2 hours before dozeing off. The next morning when we loooked out the window we could see Lena's car was parked out front between a wall of vines that grew over night. I didn't know what to do. Heero came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and told me not to be scared. I asked how we were going to get out, but before Heeor could answer Lena's voice came booming in and said by giving her Heero. I yelled that she would never have Heero. Lena said if thats the case then we will never get out and we will die, unless Heero gives himself up and either married her or died by her hand to release her fathers soul.

We where inside for 4 days when Heero said that he needed to tell me something important. When I asked what I did not expect to hear that Lena was a witch that has been trying to kill him for years now all cause her father was killed by his father in the great battle of 178. I asked why if it was your father that killed hers, why was she after him. Heero told me that she could not go after his fater cause he died in 188. I was so sad after hearing about his father that all I could say was I'm sorry.

We were sitting on the couch and I asked Heero if there was anything that we could do to get Lena to go away and leave him alone. The only answer that Heero could give me was that he had to marry the once best friend of a witch or wizard, or he had to die. I told him that I would help him look for the one person. Heero said that he didnt need to look for anyone that she was right here. When I didn't say anything Heero touched my shoulder and asked if I was ok. When I said yeah Heero moved to kneel down infront of me and asked if I would marry him. Before I said yes, I asked how we were going to get married being tapped inside a wall of vines. Heero said it would be easy, and asked who all I wanted there. I said my mom and closest friends, and the next thing I knew everyone was here. When I asked Heero how everyone got in, he told me that he had a secret of his own and before we get married he had to tell me that he was really a fairy. Within the next 2 hours we where married and the wall of vines was gone and so was Lena.

Graduation came and there was still no Lena. Many years passed and still no Lena to be found.

Heero and I lived happyly in his home land , Kazond. We had no worries over if Lena was around or not for her spells have been broken and we lived happyly ever after.


End file.
